


This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

by allwaswell16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elementary School, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Single Parent Harry, Single Parent Louis, Swearing, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16
Summary: When Louis takes his son trick-or-treating in a stormtrooper costume, little does he know by the end of the night he will end up gaining a Luke Skywalker, a Chewbacca, and a Rey. He doesn't mind the additions, and if Rey's very hot dad wants to come along as well, he doesn't mind that too much either.





	This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiwikero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikero/gifts).



> Thanks to the Life Ruined But It's Fine gc who are ruining my life by creating a prompt that I for some reason decided needed to be written immediately. Here's the [link to the moodboard of prompts](https://letsjustsee.tumblr.com/post/166968719697/halloween-mood-board-as-h-l-fics) that this comes from that the lovely[letsjustsee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/letsjustsee/pseuds/letsjustsee), queen of prompts, made!
> 
> Happy Halloween!

“But Dad! If we don’t leave now, all the good candy will be gone!”

“Jimmy--”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Right. Sorry. _James_.” Louis rolls his eyes a bit. He can’t believe nicknames are already too childish for a seven year old. He puts on a fake accent with airs. “Sirius James Tomlinson, please eat your dinner promptly or we shall not be gallivanting across the land in search of the finest candy our neighborhood has to offer.”

“And trunk-or-treat at school.”

“And that. But only if you eat your damn--”

“Swear jar!”

“Fuck.”

“Dad!”

Louis dutifully takes out his wallet and puts two dollars in their swear jar. He sighs. It’s nearly full. “James, eat your pizza or all that will be left at the Horan’s will be Tootsie Rolls.”

James wolfs down his pizza, still wearing sauce across one corner of his mouth as he crams the stormtrooper helmet on over his head.

“Where’s the rest of the costume?”

James shrugs. Louis hasn’t seen the rest of the costume since it came a few weeks ago. James has had the helmet out ever since it came. Louis finds it smushed in the corner of his closet beneath a pile of dirty pajamas that James has apparently failed to put in the laundry hamper.

There’s a bit of an autumn chill in the air, so Louis makes the executive decision that long underwear must be worn beneath the stormtrooper costume. This takes a good five minutes of bargaining for this to happen. He’s honestly never sure if he ever comes out the victor in these arguments. Probably not.

He throws an enormous Adidas sweatshirt over himself for a little extra warmth, and they’re finally off. For about fifty feet until they remember James needs a bag to carry his candy. And then Louis has to run back in for the glow stick as well. James immediately cracks it in half even though it’s not dark out yet, which means it will probably stop working by the time he actually needs it.

He lets James stop to trick-or-treat just at the few houses in their cul de sac before they head directly towards James’ school a few blocks away.  There are quite a few cars all lined up with their trunks open, and quite a few teachers have come dressed as their favorite book characters. He sees an Olivia the Pig and a Lilly mouse with a purple plastic purse, a rainbow fish and a Cat in the Hat. He sees Mr. Thompson, the principal, dressed as Dumbledore, so he starts heading James over to take a photo with him.

James takes off his helmet to better argue with him.

“Daaaaad! I’m not even dressed as a Harry Potter character though!”

“Believe me, I know.” Louis frowns. “I named you after the best Harry Potter character, and then you betray me like this with Star Wars. You even look a bit like Harry Potter when you wear your glasses, probably because you never comb your hair, but noooo, you had to be a stormtrooper this year.”

“Dad, you have like five years worth of pictures of me in Harry Potter costumes. Just get over it already.” James puts the helmet back on with emphasis.

Louis is about to retort when he sees a streak of loose tan fabric shooting by him to nearly tackle James.

“Oh my god, you’re Finn! You’re my Finn! I’m Rey!” A lanky girl who looks to be about James’ age is thumping him on the helmet.

Louis has no clue what’s going on, but apparently James does.

“No, I’m not.” James’ voice is a bit muffled from the helmet. “I’m not Finn. I’m a stormtrooper.”

The girl begins looking around for someone. She looks a bit relieved when she spots him. “Dad! There you are! Come over here! I found Finn!”

“I’m not Finn.” Louis hears James’ muffled voice say again.

“Maisie! Don’t run off like that! I’m going to go prematurely grey, I know it.” The deep voice seems to be coming from a very pretty man in a Randy’s Donuts sweatshirt. The pretty man offers a nod, and did this dad just look Louis up and down? Maybe he’s imagining it. “Hi, I’m Harry.”

Harry reaches out a hand to shake his. He takes it and replies, “Louis. And this is my son, James.”

“This Rey here is mine. Her real name is Maisie as are all the grey hairs on my head.”

Louis smiles. “I have a few grey hairs named James myself.”

“Ah, you feel my pain then.” Harry smiles and dimples appear in his cheeks. They are a bit disconcerting. This man is almost alarmingly pretty even in a beanie and sweatshirt. The tightly fitted jeans on his long legs don’t hurt either.

“Finn, we’re gonna save the galaxy together! And get lots of candy!” Maisie is telling James enthusiastically.

“I’m not Finn!” James exclaims, exasperated. “Dad! Tell her! Tell her I’m on the Dark Side!”

“I’m afraid he’s right, Maisie. James is indeed on the Dark Side if the state of the dirty laundry strewn about his bedroom is anything to go by.”

Maisie is no mood to listen to their chatter. She grabs James by the hand and tugs. “Come on, Finn. We need to get going!”

Harry looks a bit chagrined. “Now, Maisie, I’m sure they have plans that don’t include us, so--”

But Harry is too late. He gives Louis an apologetic look as they dash after their children, James is being jostled along reluctantly behind an enthusiastic Maisie who has now found a Luke Skywalker.

“Hey, Luke.” Louis hears James say as he takes off his helmet.

“Hi, James.” Luke Skywalker replies. “Do you want a treat?”

Louis glances in at the trunk Luke Skywalker is standing beside. It’s decorated in a Star Wars theme with figures in various poses and bowls of Star Wars themed snacks.

James reaches in to grab a Star Wars fruit snack packet, but accidentally knocks over some of the figures. A man dressed as Batman suddenly appears to fix the set up. Louis looks up a bit surprised at the sudden appearance of Batman, but Luke Skywalker turns to him specifically as if to answer his unasked question.

“That’s just my dad. He’s really embarrassing. Sorry. My mom wouldn’t even come with us.”

Batman whirls around. “Hey now! That’s not very nice.”

“Dad, can I just go with James’ and Maisie’s dads?”

Batman looks sulky, but glances over at Harry and Louis. “Are you taking them trick-or-treating now?”

Louis has no idea how he’s somehow managed to pick up an extra child and dad and now he’s apparently gaining a third child.

“Uhhh, yeah. I guess we could--” He glances at Harry for confirmation. Harry just shrugs at him as though Louis is in charge. “Er, we’ll just go across this street and come back--”

“Fine.” Batman replies. “Thanks. Luke’s not too thrilled with just handing out candy, I guess.”

Louis thinks it’s a tiny bit strange that Batman just called his son by the name of his costume, but okay. “Sure. Uh, he sort of fits in pretty well with us.”

He turns to Luke Skywalker. "What's your name?" 

Luke Skywalker looks at him as if he's stupid. "It's Luke."

"Right. I know, but I meant your real name."

"Yeahhhh, it's Luke."

"Oh."

Luke frowns. "My dad thought it would be funny."

"Oh."

"I know. It's stupid."

"No! It's not! Really! James' real name is--"

"Yeah, I know. It's Sirius James. But you don't make him dress up as Sirius Black for Halloween do you?"

"Well--" Louis is now glad he let James pick his costume.

They walk across the street to the Horan’s house where they’ll also end their trick-or-treating tonight with a bonfire in the backyard and homemade chili and s’mores. He can’t wait to be done and back here.

Maisie dashes up the front steps and pounds on the door, yelling trick-or-treat before it even opens. The boys right behind her.

The door flings open and Niall bursts through the door with a roar in a giant gorilla costume. The kids scream and fall down the steps trying to get away. Harry screams. Louis--screams but just a tiny amount really. Fucking Niall.

“Jesus fucking Christ Niall! You scared the shit out of--the kids.”

“Fucking scared me as well.” Harry mutters.

“Swear jar!” James shouts.

“Swear jar!” Maisie yells.

Harry pulls a face at Louis. “I’ve got to stop swearing so much.”

“Me too.” Louis smiles. “Obviously.”

Harry smiles back, and they stand there for a long moment just smiling a bit foolishly at each other. Maisie’s dad really is so pretty, damn.

“Hello! Can you two be appropriate in front of the children, please?” The gorilla asks.

“Shut up, Niall. What are you even talking about--”

There’s an odd noise coming from the house. “Mwrrrrraarraahhh! Wrrrraharrrahh!”

Harry looks at him in alarm. Louis just shrugs. Honestly, it’s not the strangest noise he’s heard come out of Niall’s house.

Maisie has a look of utter delight on her face and starts jumping up and down clutching her dad’s arm. “Yassssssssssss! Dad, Dad! Are you hearing what I’m hearing?”

“Someone having some sort of medical issue? Should we check on them or--”

A small Chewbacca lumbers out of the house, headed straight for Luke Skywalker. “Wahrrrarah!”

“It’s the sound of a Wookie, Dad! Wooooooo!”

Chewbacca tackles Luke Skywalker into a pile of leaves. Louis laughs, but Harry has a hand to his chest as if he doesn’t know what to do, his eyes dart to Louis as if to ask if this is somehow appropriate. Louis just gives him a reassuring smile, and Harry’s worry lines relax. They grin at each other for another long moment.

The gorilla, _Niall,_ lets out a loud snort and eyes the both of them. “I’m guessing you two haven’t met before tonight.” He looks at Louis. “Harry and Maisie here just moved in two weeks ago. They live on Oaklawn Ave. Maisie is in class with Jimmy and Mac.”

Chewbacca, also known as Niall’s daughter Mackensie, has released Luke Skywalker and is lumbering towards Louis. Luke Skywalker stands up and starts brushing leaves off his costume

Louis looks down at James. “How come you didn’t tell me there was a new girl in your class?”

“Duh. Because she’s a girl.”

“Hey now--”

“That’s not really a fair--”

“THIS IS GENDER BIAS--”

“Warrhhrhhahrhrh--”

James rips his helmet off. “Oh my god! Just chill! I didn’t tell my dad because he’s all up in my business enough as it is.”

“Hey!”

“Ah, fair--”

“Oh, okay then--”

“Awrhhhrawrhhhr--”

“So you gonna take Mac around the neighborhood with ya? I gotta build the bonfire up.” Niall doesn’t even wait for a reply, just walks back in the house.

Louis looks at his motley crew of Star Wars characters and one very hot dad and just shakes his head. “Well, come on then. Let’s go get some candy.”

 

>>><<<

 

When their bags begin to overflow with candy, they head back to the Horan’s house. They eat chili and hot dogs and then huddle around the fire making s’mores. Louis takes a particularly big bite, one so large it’s hard to chew.

Harry looks at him with amusement. “You have some--” He motions to the corner of Louis’ mouth.

“Oh?” He tries to dab at the proper corner.

“No the other side--” Harry reaches out and brushes his fingertips against the corner of Louis’ mouth. Louis freezes in place.

Harry jerks back as though a spark from the fire just singed him. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” The words fly from Louis’ lips before he can think about them.

Harry huffs out a breath and rubs his fingers over the back of his neck. He looks down at the toes of his boots.

Louis really hopes he isn’t reading this situation incorrectly because otherwise this might get awkward. He’s going to start out slow though. Maybe search out the situation a little bit first before he asks Harry out.

“So the new Star Wars movie is coming out soon--”

“Yes! Maisie is so excited. December 15th. It’s marked on our calendar,” Harry says with chuckle.

“Maybe we should get the kids together and have a movie marathon to get ready for it.”

“Yeah, that sounds great.” Harry agrees. “But uh--maybe you and I could--if you wanted--what i mean is--would you want to go to a movie--or dinner--or coffee--”

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Yes. Sorry--I’m not very good at this--Would you want to--”

Harry’s cheeks are pink from the cold or the heat from the fire or maybe something else, and Louis isn’t sure he’s seen anything quite this pretty before.

“I’d love to.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it please leave kudos or a comment! You can [reblog the fic post here](http://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/166998643051/this-is-halloween-everybody-make-a-scene-written) and I'll love you forever!
> 
> Original prompt from the moodboard was: Harry and his kid are out trick or treating, and are really killing the Avengers game, if he does say so himself. Their Thor and Iron Man costumes have gotten compliments all night, and after a while they end up running into another dad with his kid who are dressed as Captain America and The Hulk. Harry can’t believe how handsome this Captain America is, and maybe it’s all the sugar pumping through him right now, but he goes out on a limb and suggests they stick together – no reason to break up a powerful group like this, right? 
> 
> The fic is dedicated to my friend, Keri, for creating the prompt! I turned it into Star Wars costumes because it's what I know. lol. 
> 
> The title is from the song "This is Halloween" from the movie The Nightmare Before Christmas even though this fic has nothing to do with that song or movie. I just couldn't think of a title. Sorry.


End file.
